The Trials of the Marauders
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: What could possibly tear apart the Marauders? When two of them fall in love…with each other. And what could possibly save the friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Trials of the Mauraders

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Remus/Sirius, James/Sirius, James/Remus/Sirius

**Length:** 12,963 words

**Summary:** What could possibly tear apart the Marauders? When two of them fall in love…with each other. And what could possibly save the friendship?

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** homosexual activity, mutual masturbation, voyeurism, first-time sex, threesome, homophobic behaviour

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** faithinstars (GJ)

**Notes:** I was reading a web site about top clichés in Remus and Sirius fics and one was that James is always accepting of Remus and Sirius being gay and in a relationship. I decided the idea of James being uncomfortable would make a good fic and so here it is.

**Review:** Yes please.

**Chapter 1**

As James Potter walked up the stairs to the common room, he felt--no, he _knew_--that he was the happiest person in the world. After months of tedious attempts, he finally had the chance to become closer to Lily Evans.

_Okay_, he thought, _it's only a few study sessions, but hey, anything can happen, especially when it's just going to be the two of us studying. Thank Merlin for Slughorn and his high expectations._

He walked into the common room, his head held high and a smug look printed on his face. He looked around the room, but the only Marauder he saw was Peter hunched over a pile of books, struggling to keep up his essays.

James shook his head. _Oh, Wormtail. You never give up in trying to impress us. I've got to admire your determination, though._

He walked towards Peter and knelt down beside him. "Hiya. How's the schoolwork going?"

Peter grunted. "I just wish Remus was around. He could help me."

"Do you know where the two mutts are?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be struggling like this. You know, I think Remus is deliberately avoiding me."

"Don't be so paranoid, Wormtail." _Although, from the way you keep bugging him, I wouldn't be surprised if_ _he_ was _avoiding you_. "Anyway, I'm going to go and find them."

Before James could stand up, Peter said, "No, wait. Please could you help me out? I can't find anything on…"

"Hold on." James looked over Peter's shoulder and gazed at the rather childish writing on the parchment. After reading Peter's half-written essay, he sighed and picked up one of the books that was scattered on the desk. He quickly scanned through the pages, knowing exactly what he was looking for. After finding the correct page, he placed the open book on the table. "There you go."

"Cheers, Prongs." Peter bent over the open book and continued to study.

James rolled his eyes and walked out of the common room. He moved towards the dormitory and opened the door. He immediately saw Remus and Sirius lying on Sirius' bed. They were holding themselves close, too close for James' comfort, and they were…

_Oh my god! They're kissing each other on the lips!_

And indeed, they were kissing each other on the lips. James watched as Sirius stroked the brown-haired boy's hair and cheek whilst holding his hand. Remus placed a hand on Sirius' cheek, and the two pups drew themselves closer to each other. James felt his face become hot and red.

_Oh my god!_ he thought. _What the fuck!_

He left the dormitory, slamming the door behind him. He rushed down the corridor and re-entered the common room. He saw that Peter was still writing his essay, a look of frustration stamped on his face.

_Peter, I know how you feel._

He walked over to his friend, pulled a chair from under the table and proceeded to help Peter. He knew it would be tedious as his friend was slow and needed a lot of help. But he knew he had to do something…anything…to get the disturbing image of his two friends out of his head.

Remus felt like he was walking on clouds. That is until he heard the sound of a door slamming. He opened his eyes and quickly parted the kiss.

He whispered, "What was that?"

Sirius opened his eyes. "What was what?"

"That bang. I swear I heard a door slam."

"Oh, you're hearing things, love." Sirius wrapped his arm around the werewolf. "Come here and give us another kiss."

"What if it was James or Peter?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulder and flashed his cocky smile. "So what if it was?"

"I told you that we should have been more careful." Remus became tensed. "It could be all around school tomorrow."

Sirius stroked Remus' hair. "Then let it be, Remy. I don't care what they think. Do you?"

"I…I don't know."

Sirius cuddled his boyfriend tight, thinking, _Remus, I love you, but sometimes you need a serious whack on the head. _Instead of voicing this thought, he simply comforted his beloved. "It's okay. It's okay." They lied together on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, and it was not long before they were kissing again.

The next morning, James watched the two pups during breakfast time. Sirius was his usual cocky and confident self, always cracking jokes. However, James noticed that, while Remus was usually quiet, he was more secluded than ever. He was also looking around the room as if he was afraid. As the Marauders shared the same classes, James noticed that Remus' behaviour was constant throughout the day.

_Oh, Moony. You know I was there. You know I saw you, don't you?_

After tea, Remus excused himself and went over to the library. He gazed at the rows and rows of books, trying to get the feeling of paranoia out of his head. He just knew that he and Sirius had been seen the previous night. He also knew that the whole school knew and that he was going to become more isolated than he was before.

_Oh come, on Remus!_ he thought to himself, _Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe I imagined the noise last night. Surely, if someone had seen us, it would be all over the school by now and you would have known it by now. You've been so nervous of being found out that your imagination has taken over._

Feeling slightly comforted at this thought, he concentrated on looking for the book he wanted. When he found it, he reached out for the book and was about to pull it off the shelf when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the fuck were you doing last night?"

Remus' whole body stiffened as he recognised the harsh tone of James. Trying to ignore his friend, he continued to remove the book from the shelf. He suddenly felt James grab hold of his shoulders and turned him around. He heard the book fall off the shelf and down to the ground with a loud bang. Before he could move, James grabbed hold of Remus' arms, pinning them to his sides.

"I s_aid_ what the fuck were you two doing last night?"

Remus tried to sound confident. "I don't know what you're talking about."

James spat, "Oh, don't act so innocent. I saw you and Sirius were doing."

"Well, if you saw what we were doing, why are you asking me what were we doing?"

"I just wanted to know if I imagined it or not."

After a moment, Remus spoke. "And what do you think you saw?"

"You and Sirius kissing."

"Ah, so you're the one who slammed the door."

"Well, do you blame me? I had seen my two best friends doing something _disgusting_! How long, Remus?"

"What?"

James sighed in frustration and impatience. "How long have you two been doing it?"

As James continued to hold him, Remus suddenly felt a burst of energy and he was able to push his friend away. Before James had fallen to the floor, Remus had scampered away from the scene and out of the library.

As he ran down the corridor, his mind was focused on finding Sirius before James did. When he reached the Gryffindor tower, he ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He opened the bedroom door quickly and saw Sirius trying to help Peter with his homework. The two boys looked up and saw the distressed werewolf.

Peter smiled meekly. "What's wrong, Moony? Did the library not have the book you wanted?"

Sirius playfully smacked his head. "Don't try to be funny, Wormtail. You'll never be as good as me."

Remus looked urgently at his boyfriend. "James knows, Sirius."

"He knows what?"

Remus' voice was more urgent. "He _knows_."

Peter asked, "Knows what?"

Remus heard loud footsteps and ran to be by his beloved's side. A few seconds later, James stormed into the room with a look of disgust on his face. It was a look that no-one, not even the other Marauders, had ever seen on James' face before.

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Hey, Prongs. What's up with you? Has Lily rejected you again?"

James said angrily, "Don't play the innocence with me! Remus has already tried that!"

Sirius got off the bed and moved to his friend. "Hey, mate! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, you dirty git!"

The long haired student took a step backwards. "Whoa! There's no need for name-calling. If something has happened, then I'm sure we can sort it out."

James pointed an accusing finger at Sirius. "You know perfectly well what the problem is! I saw you last night!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Okay. What have I done now?"

"You've been snogging him!" James shouted, pointing a finger at Remus.

"So what?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with me snogging someone? You've kissed girls."

"Well, it's different now."

"How can it be different?"

James became more irritated. "Because you've been snogging a bloke!"

There was a moment's silence as the two black-haired students stared at each other. Sirius stood up and looked at his boyfriend and Peter, whose mouth was open with shock. Remus felt a dreaded feeling in his stomach. He hated bad atmospheres, and he knew that the thick atmosphere in the room was all because of him.

The tense silence was disturbed when Peter spoke softly, "So does that mean that you two are…gay?"

Sirius looked at Remus without answering. Their eyes were locked in a gaze for only a few seconds, but to the two pups, it felt like days. Remus smiled and moved towards the black-haired student and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

He said, "Yes, Peter. Yes, we are."

No one said a word and the only sounds were that of James breathing heavily. Eventually, he spoke, "How long?"

Sirius said, "If you really must know, we've been together for three months."

"Three months! So I'm guessing that what I saw last night wasn't just a one-off then?"

Remus shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

James folded his arms. "Well, I'm very surprised at _you_, Sirius. I always thought you liked the girls."

"So did I, but for the past year, I've been fighting the fact that I fancy guys. It was only until that I kissed Remus all those weeks ago that I realised that I want him. And I'll tell you this," he turned to Remus and put his face in his hands, "it was a fantastic kiss. Better than any of the girls." Then he placed a tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

James could only watch with even more disgust. He couldn't believe he was seeing it…again! "You fucked each other yet?"

Sirius faced the bespectacled student, his face still cupping the werewolf's face. "That's none of your business!"

"Oh, so you _have_ fucked him, then! Three months with him," James scoffed. "Everyone knows that your relationships don't even last three _days_. Three months! He must be a good fuck for you to stick around!"

Remus' face went red and hot with embarrassment. "What is your problem, James? You got a problem with me and Sirius liking each other in that way, hmm?"

"Yes, I do."

Sirius asked, "Why?"

"You know why!"

Sirius spoke "Maybe, but we still like to know!"

"Because it makes you two _dirty_!"

There was another pause as Sirius tried to understand what was going on. He could not believe that his friend, no, his _brother_, would react this way.

He looked at James again, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. "Well, I'm very surprised at you, James. I really thought I knew you."

James replied apathetically, "Yeah, and I thought I knew you and Remus, but I guess I was wrong."

Remus sighed with disappointment and took hold of Sirius' hand. "Come on. Let's go where we are more wanted."

James mocked, "You won't find that anywhere in _this_ school!"

Sirius stared at James, feeling the anger building up inside him. He had the urge to beat James to a pulp, as well the urge to break down and weep. In the end, he walked out of the dormitory with dignity, holding Remus' hand. They walked down the stairs slowly and quietly, hand-in-hand. At the bottom of the stairs, they held each other tightly, and the two did not care who saw what was happening.

Eventually they parted, and Remus saw the tears brimming in Sirius' grey eyes. Sirius could see the prefect's face eyes wet with tears. As Sirius stroked Remus' face, he smiled and whispered, "Come on." They walked down the corridor hand-in-hand.

Meanwhile, James had slammed the dormitory door and rested his body upon it. The anger raised up inside him, and he punched the door several times shouting, "Bastards! Bastards! Dirty bastards!"

He looked at Peter, who had not moved from his place on the bed. He sighed and moved to his own bed. Taking off his shoes, he lay upon the soft covers and tried to sleep for a while, hoping that the last twenty-four hours had been just an awful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remus noticed that it was unbelievably cold in the prefects' bathroom, but he did not care. Because it was late in the evening, he knew that no one would be in the bathroom, so he had decided it would be a good place for them to calm down. He sat down on the cold floor and wrapped his arms around himself. He watched Sirius leaning against the wall, looking angry and frustrated. Eventually, the animagus punched the marble wall with a force that Remus had never seen in him before.

"Bastard!" he shouted.

He turned around and saw Remus holding himself tight, shivering with the cold. The black-haired boy went over to him, sat down beside him and cuddled him.

Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "It's all a big mess, isn't it?"

Sirius caressed the werewolf's brown hair. "It'll be alright, love. Things will work out."

"How?" Remus sounded anxious. "How can things possibly work out? James hates us both, and knowing Peter, he'll back James up…"

"So what? It's their loss."

"It's our loss, too."

"Look. Let's not worry about it now."

"Well, what can we do then?"

Sirius looked over to the bath that was as large as a swimming pool and he smiled. "I've got an idea." He stood up and went over to the large bath. He knelt down and turned on a few of the hundred taps that were scattered on the edge of the bath. Immediately, a mixture of water and colourful bubble bath gushed out of the taps. One gushed out rainbow-coloured bubbles. Another gushed out blue bubbles, and very thick foam flowed out of another tap.

"What are you doing, Pads?"

Sirius smiled cheekily. "What does it look like, Moony? I'm going to have a bath."

Gobsmacked, Remus said, "You mean…now?"

"Of course now! Why do you think I turned the taps on for?" He stood up, and as he was undoing his tie, he asked, "You going to join me?"

Remus shuffled closer to the wall and huddled himself tighter. "Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, Remy." Sirius chuckled, "You don't have to be shy with me."

The brown haired student shook his head and watched as his boyfriend slowly stripped in front of him. When Sirius removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, Remus could not help but admire the rebel's toned chest.

_Oh my god, Pads. You're gorgeous!_

He watched as Sirius removed his socks, shoes and trousers. Remus knew he could be imagining it, but he swore that Padfoot was deliberately teasing him. The way he zipped down his trousers…so slow…so soft…as they fell to the ground. Remus noticed that Sirius was not wearing any underwear, and yet he was not surprised--it just seemed so natural to Remus that his boyfriend did not wear underwear. Sirius began to touch himself all over, as if he was making love to himself. His hands glided over his well-toned chest, down past his boxers and squeezed his hard thighs. Remus could feel an erection forming in his boxer shorts, and he licked his lips as he saw Sirius' erection standing proud.

The sight before him made Remus feel ugly in himself. He knew that his boyfriend would be disgusted at the mass of horrible scars scattered over his painfully thin body. In their three months together, they had never even performed oral sex. Sirius was willing, but Remus was too shy to strip in front of him.

Sirius shot a seductive look to the boy. "Are you sure I can't tempt you?"

Although he was very aroused, Remus could not bring himself to nod. He pressed his legs against his chest, feeling his hard cock trapped against his torso and thighs. With a warm smile on his face, Sirius stepped towards him. He knelt down on the cold, hard floor, and he placed a hand on Remus' soft cheek.

He whispered, "You don't have to be shy with me. I just want to share a bath with you. I want to see…how…" He kissed the werewolf's neck. "Beautiful…" Another kiss. "You are." A third kiss and Remus began to moan. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise." Sirius cupped the prefect's face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

Although Sirius' eyes were a steely grey, in that moment, they had lost their coldness and become warm and loving. Remus found himself melting into the gaze, and he nodded. Sirius smiled, took hold of his hands and pulled him and the werewolf to his feet. He removed Remus' tie and threw it on the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and within seconds, it joined the growing pile on the ground.

Remus removed his socks, shoes and the belt around his trousers. He pulled down the zip, and his trousers were quickly around his ankles. He slowly pulled down his boxer shorts, his hands shaking nervously. Sirius grabbed hold of the werewolf's boxers and forcefully pulled them down. He could see Remus' erection standing as proud and hard as his. He gazed at it, licking his lips.

_Oh, I wish I could suck that!_

Instead, he looked into his beloved's eyes and smiled again. "I don't know what you've got be so shy about. You are absolutely gorgeous. Come and have a bath with me, please."

Remus nodded and stepped out of his boxers and trousers. He moved to the edge of the bath, sat down and gently went into the warm and soothing water. He watched Sirius turn off the taps and jump into the water. For no reason he could not decipher, the brown haired boy began to giggle. That is, until the black haired lad emerged from the water completely soaking wet.

_And I didn't think he could get any hotter!_

Sirius swam up to Remus, and the two pups were soon wrapped in a hug. They locked together in a kiss. Remus did not know why, but he had the urge to touch his beloved everywhere. His fingers traced Sirius' toned chest, and he felt the animagus' fingers glide over his own body. The sensations flowing through him was caused his cock to ache more.

"Touch me," Remus moaned. "Please touch me."

Sirius ginned naughtily and immediately grabbed hold of Remus' cock. The werewolf responded with an urging moan. Sirius pinned one of Remus' wrists to the wall of the pool and rubbed his cock with need. Remus' loud moans filled the room as he was brought closer and closer to his orgasm.

He moaned, "Yes! Oh yes! That's so good! More! More!"

At the sound of Remus' urging, Sirius began to rub his cock more vigorously. He licked his neck and pressed himself against the werewolf. Remus wrapped his free hand around Sirius and began to masturbate him. Soon, Sirius' moans joined Remus', and the room was filled with sounds of needs and wants.

All too soon, though, Remus closed his eyes and cried out, "Oh, fuck!" as he emptied himself in the bath. He knew he would now be lying limp in the pool if Sirius was not holding on to him. He heard Sirius moan in unison and felt him empty himself into the water.

Sirius opened his eyes and stared at Remus. He whispered, "I love you."

Remus replied, "I love you too."

Sirius let go of his boyfriend's wrists and wrapped his arms around his body. The rebel kissed the prefect's lips gently, and he could almost feel Remus smiling.

Once they were out of the bath, Remus and Sirius went to the corner where there were a pile of fluffy white towels. Sirius picked up a towel and threw it to Remus. He picked up a second towel from the pile. As he dried himself, he could not help but look at his boyfriend who had wrapped the towel around his waist

"Are you okay?"

Remus nodded. "I'm fine."

"Any regrets?"

"No. Why should there be?"

"Well, I know that you are more insecure about being with me in that way. And well, the incident with James probably didn't make it any better. I just want you to know that I would never force you into anything. All I can say is you were good."

"I know enough about you to know that. All I can say that at least I know what your past conquests are missing."

Sirius stopped drying himself and went shy. "Past conquests?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that you've had sex before."

"Oh…that. Remy, I've got a confession to make. There are no past conquests."

Remus' mouth hung open. "What?"

"I'm a virgin."

Remus was silent for a few moments before smiling, "Now that's sweet of you to lie and make me feel better, but I don't mind about your past."

Sirius walked over to the werewolf, insisting, "No, really. I _am_ a virgin. I have kissed people, but that's it. I have never been top or bottom. I have not even performed oral sex. I'd never lie to you, Remy…never."

Remus looked at his boyfriend in mild shock, _He is a virgin like me. This confident guy who is not shy of showing off his sexy body as he dries himself is a VIRGIN!? And yet, he wouldn't lie to me about something like this. He just wouldn't. _In that moment, Remus smiled and felt honoured.

"Well, Sirius, you do surprise me. I always thought you were an expert. And now, you're showing off everything to me. I always thought virgins were shy."

"Nah. None of them have ever aroused me the way you do. And I won't deny it. I do know I'm attractive. Enough people have said it." He laughed to himself. "But I know enough to know when I'll be ready for sex, and well, I know I want to lose it to someone special, someone like you."

"Then why all these rumours? Why let people believe that you are a Casanova?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I got to have a reputation. All us gorgeous guys have to have one."

Remus chuckled, "Gorgeous?" He shook his head in humour. "You're not _that_ good-looking."

Sirius chuckled and whipped his wet towel at the werewolf. In good humour, Remus retaliated by flicking his towel at Sirius. Soon, the two of them were play fighting with towels and enjoying it. That is, until Remus slipped on the wet floor and fell backwards in the bath. Sirius' face fell. He dropped his towel and carefully made his way to the bath edge. He leaned forward and was about to go into the pool when Remus came out of the water. He grabbed hold of the long-haired boy's wrists and pulled him into the water.

When Sirius resurfaced, he grinned at the werewolf, and within seconds, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Instantly, it did not matter to them that it was now getting late and they should not be in the bathroom. It did not matter to them that anyone could walk in and see them. Even the situation with James was forgotten as they were enveloped in another moment of passion.

During breakfast time, James could not help but look at the two pups with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He and Peter had arrived at breakfast earlier than their friends…no, _former_ friends now, in James' mind, and when he saw the two lovers walking into the Great Hall, he simply stared at him. He could not believe they walked into the Hall, happy and smiling as if the previous night's events had never happened. Sirius did glance at the bespectacled student, but it was only for a second. As James played with his cereal, he watched Remus and Sirius laughing and joking with each other.

_Ignore them, James, _he thought._ They are not worth looking at…._

…_but our friendship…six years of friendship down the drain….and when Sirius left his parents, he came to _me _for help…not Remus…not Peter but _me_…he must care for me if he did that…._

…_not as much as Remus, obviously…if he did care about you, he wouldn't be willing to risk years of a solid friendship for a quick fuck…_

…_but three months together…that's the longest relationship I have ever known Sirius to have…he must really care for Remus…_

_STOP IT! What they are doing is disgusting! You can't be friends with people like that! _

James looked down at his cereal and saw that the milk had made his cornflakes all soggy. He did not really care for soggy cornflakes, but he ate them anyway, for if he did not eat them, he would be grumpy all day. He tried to resist the urge to look at his two former friends and focused on talking to Peter.

Suddenly, Lily sat down opposite the spectacled boy. "Hiya, Potter. You all ready for tonight?"

James looked up from his cereal. "Tonight?"

She looked at him as if he was the stupidest student at Hogwarts. "Yes, tonight. Our private teaching session. Professor Slughorn says you need a perk up on Potions."

James looked at her, confused, remembering what happened two nights earlier…Slughorn telling him that he was getting hopeless at Potions and assigning Lily to tutor him…the happiness he felt when he finally got a chance to get close to the girl he fancied more than any other, and then his happiness disappearing when he saw his two ex-best friends betraying him.

_It's amazing what can happen in forty-eight hours._

James said apathetically, "Oh, yeah. What time do you want to meet up?"

"How about in the dungeons after tea?"

"I'll be there."

"Fair enough, Potter. And don't be late. My life doesn't revolve around looking after tardy people."

"Yeah, okay."

And with that, Lily stood up and left the Great Hall with a group of girlfriends. James watched as she left. Even though he found her beautiful, he just could not look forward to their private session. He stared at the entrance doors long after she had left. He finally was awakened from his thoughts by Peter nudging his shoulder.

"Looks like someone else has been keeping secrets."

Feeling dazed, James turned to his friend. "What?" Realising what Peter was on about, James spoke. "Oh yeah. I was meaning to tell you, but then, well, you know what happened."

"Oh."

James did not know what else to say, so he turned back to his soggy cornflakes and ate in silence, trying to block out the laughter of the two mutts.

The day passed awkwardly for all four of the Marauders. It did not help that they shared the same classes and were renowned for doing everything together in class. Luckily, none of the day's classes involved them doing anything other than listening to lectures and taking notes, so even though they had to sit at the same tables, it was easy to avoid communication. The tension between all four of them was incredibly thick, however, and Remus in particular breathed a sigh of relief when the school day was over. As James walked to the dungeons, the other three went their own separate ways.

James knew he should have been over the moon at the thought of sitting next to Lily, but he could not concentrate. His mind was so succumbed with the last few days that he carelessly made mistakes. He kept dropping potions and made obvious mistakes. Eventually, she lost her patience and smacked the back of her head.

James cried out, "Ow! What did you do that for, Evans?"

"Well, you are really taking the piss, Potter! I am giving up my free evening to help you out, and all I am getting is a clumsy idiot. If this is some clever ruse to get something off me, then it's not going to work."

James rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Lily. It's just…it's just…"

"What?" Lily sounded more annoyed. "I've noticed it all day. You have been after me for months, and now I actually want to help you and all I get is this git who can't be bothered." She picked up her school things and stood up. "When you want to take my help seriously, send me an owl, and I may get back to you."

James heard her footsteps and the potions classroom door open. It was then that James let out his frustration with a hard punch onto the wooden desk. The bang echoed through the room and forced Lily to look at him. She saw James gripping his hair hard. Concerned, she walked back into the classroom and walked over to him.

When she was towering over him, she asked, "Anything you want to talk about?"

James released his hold on his hair and looked at the red head. He saw her face full of concern. He sighed and motioned for her to sit down. When she had, he began to talk.

8


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus was trying to read the book in front of him, and yet he had not even read past his first page. He kept looking at the words again, but the lettering was blurry in his eyes. All he could feel was the burden of the past day--he could feel it pressing into his shoulders and mind. He had tried not to care about the broken friendship, but as he sat opposite his former friends, the happiness that he had felt the previous night was gone.

_How? How did it get to this? Such a strong friendship destroyed. Why did I fall in love with Sirius? Why? Oh yeah…it happened with that one kiss…_

_Don't lie to yourself. It started earlier than that. You couldn't stop looking at him and admiring him. For months, you wanted nothing more than to hold him as a lover, not a friend. You had naughty thoughts of you and him being close together for months. _

_But why HIM? Out of all the lads in Hogwarts, why HIM?_

_You already know the answer to that. _

_And besides, surely friendship is more important than love._

_Not when your so-called friends stop liking you because you don't like girls. _

_But I _need_ them! They are the only friends I've got!_

Remus wrestled with his conscience for some time before slamming the book shut with frustration. He rested on the hard cover with his head buried in his arms. He felt his heart sink as he realised there was only one choice that he could make.

_I've got to break up with him. _

He got up, and after putting the book back on the shelf, he left the library. He walked down the numerous corridors. As he reached the Gryffindor Tower, he suddenly felt two hands push his shoulders. He stumbled and fell against the wall. He heard his parchments and pens tumble to the ground. Before he could even register the pain throbbing in his head, he was forcefully turned around and pinned to the wall.

It was then that he saw the heavily built figure of Errol Scamander. He was a year older than Remus, and due to his years of being part of the Slytherian Quidditch team, he was much bigger and stronger than the thin werewolf. Remus felt his knees shake slightly at the thought of being cornered by the older boy.

Remus tried to keep his voice steady. "What do you think you are doing, Scamander?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"You have no right to treat me like this. I'm a Prefect."

"Yes, and even though the Prefects' bathroom has that particular name, it is not meant to be used by Prefects, especially for dirty ones like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Scamander smirked. "Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about. You and Black in the bathroom, having a somewhat enjoyable bath."

Remus closed his eyes, knowing that, once again, he had disobeyed the rules and had been caught. He felt his arms being squeezed tighter.

"You heard me, Lupin! I wanted to go and have a late night bath, and what do I see when I walk into the bathroom? You and Black having a wank, dirtying up the bath. Well, I am surprised that Black swings that way, but I'm not surprised about you, you dirty little pervert."

"Trying to sound authoritative, Remus said, "You watch your mouth!"

"Or what?" the blonde bully taunted. "What are you going to do about it?" He grabbed hold of the prefect's neck and squeezed it tight. As Remus struggled to find his breath, Scamander laughed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Remus struggled to breathe. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to beat all that dirtiness out of you."

And with that, Scamander punched the prefect in the stomach. Remus felt all the wind flow out of him, and he struggled even harder to breathe. The bully let go of his neck so Remus toppled to the ground in pain. Before Remus had time to recover, he felt his hair being gripped by two strong hands, and suddenly he felt something snap inside him. It could be simply due to the pressure that been mounting upon him for the last few days, but for the first time in life, he literally saw red, and the next thing he knew, he had punched Scamander in the mouth.

James had barely finished speaking when he felt Lily slap the back of his head again. What he found amazing is that she had hit him in the exact same spot as she had before, and the pain thumped harder. He placed a hand on the sore spot.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Still towering over him, she said, "To knock some bloody sense into you!"

"What are you on about?"

Lily pulled a chair to the other side of the table and sat down. "You know exactly what I'm about, Potter. I never thought of you to be so biased!"

"Well, two guys hugging and kissing each other--it's not natural, is it?"

Lily's mouth hung open in shock. "I can't believe you just said that! How can you possibly think that being gay is not natural? And I can't believe that you were such a bastard to your best mates just because they fancy each other! How long did you say they had been together?"

James suddenly felt uncomfortable, and he shuffled in his chair. "Three months."

"Well, there you go. You know as much as I do that Sirius has never dated girls so long. A fortnight has possibly been his longest relationship. To be so close to Remus for so long, that's got to mean something."

"They could be doing it out of spite."

"Oh, don't be so daft, James!" Lily became angrier. "Why would they want to do this out of spite?"

James tried to think of an answer, but his mind was blank. He looked down at his hands clasped on his lap. "I don't know. You're right--that was a stupid thing to say."

"That's not the only stupid thing you've said. Answer me one question--why are you so uncomfortable with them being together?"

"Because it's dir…"

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "That's not a good answer. Tell me _why_ you think it's dirty."

As he looked at his hands, he tried to think of an answer. As his mind came back to when he saw the two pups holding hands and kissing, he realised that he could not think of a single reasonable explanation.

"I don't know, Lily." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't know."

"Then here's another question. If either of them had been snogging another guy, would you have a problem?"

James' head shot up and he glared at her. "What are you on about?"

"I don't think you have a problem with gays, James. I don't think homophobia is in you, otherwise you wouldn't have been put into Gryffindor. That short of behaviour stinks of Slytherians. I think you have a problem with your two best mates falling in love with each other."

James turned away from her, "Don't be daft."

Lily leaned forward. "If I'm being daft, then why are you looking away from me? I think that's your problem. You can't handle the fact that you think you've known your two best mates for years, and then you find out that they're gay. This may come as a surprise, but _they_ might not have known that, either. Or maybe it's because they have kept this secret from you, and you feel betrayed because of it."

James picked up his belongings and stood up. "I don't need this shit." He walked towards the door.

"Oh, no. You don't." Lily picked up her stuff and followed him. _I'm right, Potter. I'm bloody right, aren't I?_

She followed James through the corridors and up the many stairs. When he moved faster, she did the same in order to keep up with him. Eventually they were on the seventh floor and they could barely get to the Gryffindor Tower. Part of the corridor was full of pupils of different ages, shapes and sizes. Lily and James tried to get though the cheering crowd, but to no avail.

He eventually tapped a small male pupil on the shoulder. "Hey! What's going on?"

The boy turned around. "Scamander has got into a fight with that friend of yours."

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin."

Lily cried out in shock. "Remus!? But Scamander is twice his size." Trying to get through the crowd, she said, "He's probably beating Remus half to death."

The pupil looked at her. "Not according to one of my mates down there. He says that Remus is putting up a fight."

Impatiently, James stood up on his tiptoes and could barely see over the crowd of pupils. His mouth fell at the sight.

He looked towards the redhead. "Bloody hell, he's right. He really is putting up a fight."

And indeed, Remus was. James could hear the pupil call out to go on his shoulders, but he ignored him. He could only watch in shock as Remus fought back with a determination that James had never seen in the prefect before. Eventually, Remus pushed the blond bully into the wall, and Scamander fell to the floor holding onto the back of his head. The brown-haired boy towered over him and did not say a word.

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps from the corridor, and all the pupils fled from the footsteps as quickly as they could. That is except for Remus, James, Lily and Scamander. James looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Sirius. The long-haired boy looked at Lily.

"Hi, Evans. What's been going on here?"

She pointed over her shoulder. "It's best you look."

He looked and his mouth fell. "Remy?" He moved towards his boyfriend who was standing over the blond. He put an arm over Remus' shoulder.

Scamander taunted, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the dirty boys from Gryffindor."

Before Sirius could respond, another set of footsteps could be heard, and from around the corner, Professor McGonagall appeared. As she saw the sight before her, she folded her arms, and Remus immediately felt a dread feeling in his stomach.

Remus knew the outcome could have been worse. The detention he had received was not what he wanted, but he knew that if it had not been for the fact that he was so trusted, it would have been worse, so he decided not to grumble.

_It could have been a lot worse than a week's detention. You could have had your Prefect status stripped off you, or worse, you could have been expelled. Good thing you're such a good boy and Scamander is generally known to be a somewhat nasty piece of work. _

Remus also knew that he should have been happy that Sirius was now holding him--comforting and protecting him just as he had always done. And yet, Remus felt more dread in his stomach as he knew he had to do what was right. He could not bear more incidents like this.

Sirius whispered, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Remus said quietly, "You know what happened."

"No. I know only the version you told to McGonagall and Dumbledore. I know for a fact you were hiding the real reason on why the fight started. Please tell me what happened."

The werewolf tried his hardest not to stutter. "H-h-he saw us in the bathroom, Pads. Said it was dir-dirty. He beat me. Sirius, I can't do this anymore."

Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Then you don't have to say another word." He stroked his mop of brown hair. "It's okay."

Remus shook his head. "No, I can't do_ this_ anymore. It's not going to work."

Sirius parted the hug and looked into Remus' soulful eyes. "What's not going to work, Remy?" As there was a tense silence between them, the black haired rebel continued to look at his boyfriend. Remus gazed into his grey eyes, and he suddenly felt nervous. He realised what had made him love Sirius in the first place.

_I can't do this… I can't._

_You have to, for the sake of your friendship. _

_I can't break up with him. I love him, and I know why. He is the only one who truly understands me. He understands me more than anyone. _

_You have to, Remus. Friendship is more important. _

Remus sighed. "It's over. I think we should remain friends."

Sirius was gobsmacked. "What? Why?"

Trying to sound as apathetic as possible and trying to keep a blank face, Remus repeated, "It's over, Sirius. I'm sorry."

"You've not answered my question. Why?"

"I can't take the pressure anymore. And I know you miss James. I miss him, too, and Wormtail. We need them, Sirius, and if that means that we can't be together, then so be it."

Sirius stared at him for what seemed to be a long time. And then in shock, he turned away from Remus but remained sitting on the edge of the bed. As the silence became longer, Remus could feel the atmosphere become more tensed. In one moment, he wanted to take back what he said. He wanted to apologise and wanted things to be normal. However, he knew it would not work. He knew it was too late.

Eventually, Remus said quietly, "Well…say something. Please, say something."

Looking at the dormitory door, the black haired student said apathetically, "Well, what do you want me to say, Remus? 'Okay'? 'Fine'? Fair enough. I mean, forget what happened last night. Let's treat it as a one-off. After all," Agitation could now be heard in his voice, "That's what the great Sirius Black is famous for--one-offs that don't mean a thing."

"Pads…"

Sirius turned to the prefect, and Remus swore that he could see tears brimming in his grey eyes. "You know what, Remus? I'm very surprised at you. I thought you would be stronger than this. Look at what you just did with Scamander. He's been bullying pupils for years, and thanks to you, he may never do it again. We can survive this."

"I'm just trying to keep hold of a good friendship."

"Bullshit!"

"You don't get it. You have no idea how it felt to be cornered by a guy like him. I was on my own, Sirius, and I just snapped. What if I hadn't snapped? I could have ended up with a lot more than this." Remus pointed at his bruises with one long finger. "There was all that lot crowding around me, but not one had the courage to come up and help me. I had never felt so alone. I don't want to feel like that again."

"You're just doing this to please James. That's your problem. That has _always_ been your problem--you always try and please everyone but yourself. Don't you know by now that you can't please everyone?"

"I'm just trying to keep the three best friends I have got in the world."

"And what if," Sirius pointed a finger at Remus, "Just what if, we all become best friends again? It won't make a difference--you'd still be gay, and I don't think James would ever trust us in the same way again. What if you fell in love with another guy and James found out? You'd be back in this position again. But you know what?" Sirius stood up. "If it's being James' friend that you want, then have it--just don't expect me to be part of the Marauders again."

"Sirius, please…"

"What? You really want me to be friends with such a biased person? I'm proud to be gay, and if James can't handle it, that's his problem, not mine. But if you want to be his mate and keep in the closet, then fine with me! Have fun being miserable!" And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Remus looked at the door for what seemed to be hours. He had spent all his life, well since he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, keeping his feelings in control and not showing self-pity in the sight of bad times. But now, with the pressure and events of the last two days, he could feel all the self-control in him break, and he could no longer stop the tears from falling down his face. For all the time he looked at the door, no-one came through it, and the werewolf had never felt so alone.

8


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hours later, in the dark, James was the only student awake in the dormitory. He could not sleep at all, and all he could think about was the past two days. He had felt his world turn somewhat upside down, and his stomach turned with guilt as he came to realise that it was all his fault. He rested one of his hands between his pillow and his head. He could still feel the sore spot on his head from where Lily had smacked him twice, and it only reminded him of what happened in the Potions classroom, as well as with the confrontation in the hallway.

He began to think of the past day. He had to admit that sitting with the two pups that day when they were not speaking to each other was hard--it just did not feel right to him. He thought of their past experiences together--discovering that Remus was a werewolf, and in the past year, Sirius running away from home and coming to him. James knew that he could have gone to anyone else, but he chose to go to him for help. He always thought that their friendship was strong until now.

_And it's all your fault, you prat. _

_I know._

He could hear Lily's voice shouting in his head. _Tell me_ why _you think it's dirty _

_Yes, why is it dirty? Was it dirty when you found out that Remus was a werewolf?_

_That's different!_

_No, it isn't. Being a werewolf is in Remus, and so is his love for men. He can't help being gay any more than he can help being a werewolf._

James thought back to when he saw the two pups kissing and holding hands. He remembered that it was a gentle kiss, and Remus had placed a hand on Sirius' cheek. As the image repeated in his head, he realised that…

_Lily was right. Remus was right. Sirius was right. There_ is nothing _wrong with it. In fact, it looked like the most beautiful kiss in the world. I wish I could have experienced it…Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?_

_Ah, so you don't have a problem with them being gay._

…_.Oh god, what have I done?_

_You've been a total bastard. What do you intend to do about it?_

_What _can_ I do about it?_

_Well, getting on your knees and begging for forgiveness sounds like your only option. _

James sighed and huddled tighter in his sheets. For hours, he could not sleep. He felt at ease at what he _had_ to do. The big question in his head was whether he would have the courage to do it.

The next day passed just as tense and as slowly as the previous one. In James' opinion, the tension between the Marauders was even worse than the previous day. Once again, the four Marauders had to sit together in classes, and James noticed that the two pups did not even speak to each other. Seeing how miserable the four former friends looked, the bespectacled student knew he had to put it right.

He got his chance to speak to Sirius after his tutorial was over. His determination to sort out the problem must have improved his concentration, because his private tutorial session with Lily went a lot better than the previous one, and he almost chuckled when she smiled at him. He had no idea why he wanted to chuckle--in his opinion, she had a lovely smile. Later, he put down this unusual behaviour on the fact that it was possibly one of the first times that she had ever smiled genuinely at him.

After the tutorial, he went in search of the rebel and eventually found him in the fields. James watched as the usually confident boy was leaning against the tree, and, even with his poor eyesight, James could clearly see that Sirius was miserable. He went over to the tree and sat down beside Sirius.

"Sirius."

The black-haired boy took one look at James, pushed him away and said, "Fuck off."

James sighed. _I knew this was going to be difficult but I can't give up. _"Please, Padfoot. I want to talk."

Sirius stared at James. "Come to gloat, have you? You win."

James was confused. "What you on about?"

"Hasn't Remus told you yet? He's dumped me and chosen your so-called friendship over my love for him."

"Sirius, I never knew that. I promise."

"Look, what the fuck do you want? Come to give me a lecture? Well, please spare your energy. Remus might want to be your friend, but I don't want to be friends with a homophobic git like you."

He started to walk off again when he heard James say, "I'm sorry, Pads."

Sirius turned to face him. "What?"

"I'm really sorry, Sirius. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what, exactly?"

"For being, in your words, a 'homophobic git.' I have been thinking over and over again about what I saw, and I realised that what you were doing wasn't dirty. In fact, it was the most beautiful kiss I had ever seen in my life. I have seen you kiss a lot of girls, and no way did any one of them come looking anywhere near as good as I saw the one you gave to Remus. I am so sorry, Sirius. I really am."

"And that is supposed to make me happy, is it? I really cared for Remus. In fact, I loved him, and I lost him because of you!"

James looked ashamed. "How many times can I possibly say that I'm sorry, Pads? I admit I was a prat, and it was all because I couldn't deal with seeing my two best friends being…that close. I want to deal with it, though, and I will do anything--I repeat _anything_--to make it up to you two. It's just not fun without Padfoot and Moony around."

"And what happens if, and when, I fall for another guy? Are we going to be back in this position again?"

James shook his head. "No, I promise. Like I said, it wasn't you being gay that I had a problem with. It was just finding out about you two. I know that, now."

Sirius looked into the bespectacled boy's hazel eyes. He did not want to believe that James was telling the truth, and yet, as he took in what was said, he could not help but trust him. He held his arms out and wrapped his friend in a hug. James immediately returned the gesture and the two held each other as brothers.

When they parted, Sirius asked, "So, when did you realise you were being such a complete git?"

"At my tutorial with Lily yesterday. Let's just say she knocked some sense into me."

Sirius smirked. "You and Lily Evans? Did she finally give in to your charms?"

"No. I have not been doing so well in Potions lately, and so Slughorn thought it'd be good for me to have some extra help for a while."

"And Lily _volunteered_? Was she concussed?"

James chuckled and cheekily smacked Sirius' arm. "No, she was not. She must have had her brains in tact to sort my brain out."

"That shouldn't take long with your small brain."

James could not help but laugh. He felt the burden melt from his brain and shoulders. He pushed Sirius playfully, and the two ended up in a mock-fight on the grass. After a few minutes of playfulness, James pinned Sirius down onto the ground and the two were laughing loudly as if the past few days had never happened.

James looked at his friend and immediately thought about the kiss between him and Remus. He suddenly got an urge that he had never felt before. He leaned forward and gently touched Sirius' lips with his own. He expected his brother to fight back or to push him away, so it was a surprise when Sirius gave into his friend's actions. He closed his eyes and focused on how the moment felt. He never knew that a male's lips could be so soft…so smooth…so…desirable. His eyes opened wide when he felt Sirius' tongue brush against his mouth, but he responded by placing his own tongue upon Sirius' own. Their tongues played with each other for what seemed to be an eternity, and James felt something that he had never felt before.

_Oh, god! How could I ever have thought that it was disgusting? This is wonderful!_

When he heard Sirius moan, James stopped the kiss, got up from his friend and sat down on the grass beside him. "Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it was like."

Still lying on the ground, Sirius licked his lips and asked, "What did you think of it?"

"Remus is so lucky."

Sirius smiled for a quick moment and sighed to himself. "Yeah." Then the smile faded from his face. "I got to go find him. You're not the only one who needs to do some grovelling."

"Why? What happened?"

Sirius looked up at the sky. "When he dumped me, I was so cruel to him. I was just so angry that after everything…" He continued to look upwards, not knowing what to say. "I didn't ask to fall in love with Remus, you know. Just like you didn't ask to fall in love with Lily."

"I know. Can I ask you something? What is it about Moony that made you fall in love with him?"

Sirius sighed to himself and smiled. "I don't know. I mean, it's not even like I had been pining for him for years or anything like that. I have always thought of him as, well, my best mate. But then one night, we just kissed. I can't even remember how it happened or what drew me to that moment." He chuckled a little. "And then it happened again the next day, but that time, it was no accident. I wanted him, James…and now I have messed up everything, haven't I?"

"No, you haven't, Pads. It's my fault--me and my stupidity. I'll go and find him if you want."

Sirius smiled gratefully. "No, you're alright." He stood up. "I'll go and get him. He's in detention, remember?"

"I still want to make it up to you, Sirius."

Looking at his self-proclaimed brother, Sirius thought for a moment, and then James saw a sly and Sirius-style smile appear on his face. "Tell me something. Do you enjoy kissing me?"

James licked his lips and nodded eagerly.

_A little too bit eagerly, I think. _Sirius thought. He said, "Well, wait for me outside the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy."

Looking confused, the spectacled student asked, "Why?"

"Trust me. Just do it and all will be revealed, dear brother." And with that, Sirius walked back to the school, leaving James sitting by the tree with a confused, and yet intrigued, look on his face.

_So this is what detention feels like._

Remus looked up at the clock and saw that there was only five minutes to go. It had been very stressful, and he was glad that his first day of detention was nearly over. He just wanted to go back up to his dormitory, pull the curtains around his bed and just lie in bed, swallowing in self-pity. He knew that throughout the day, there had been much talk about how he stood up to Scamander. He received a lot of praise from everyone--well except the Slytherians. Pupils who he did not know had come up to him and tried to talk to him.

_So this is what popularity is meant to be like? Still, it means nothing when you have to write an essay on why fighting is wrong--an essay that should be reserved for the first years. This is so degrading, but hey, it's almost over. Hopefully, I'll get something more dignifying tomorrow. Popularity doesn't mean anything when the people you love and care about don't even want to know you. _

He knew that he could have got the essay done quicker if he had not been thinking so much about James and Sirius. He wanted to tell someone—anyone--about his problems, but he knew his new-found popularity would only be temporarily, and he was not as popular as James and Sirius--outside the world of the Marauders, he did not have any friends at all.

_Go to James. After all, you've just given possibly your only chance at love to be his friend. You might as well not let it be in vain. _

_But he won't understand _this_. He is the cause of all this. _

_And yet, you chose him over the one person who wants you and who doesn't care what you think or what you are. _

Eventually, he heard Professor McGonagall say his name. He awoke from his dreams and looked at the teacher sitting at the main desk.

"Have you finished the essay, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nodded without saying a word. He stood up, picking up the finished essay from the table. He walked towards the teacher and placed the essay on the desk. As she read it, he stood in silence, waiting for her to speak.

Eventually, she did. "Very good, Mr. Lupin. Be here on time tomorrow."

Without looking at her, he nodded. He heard her shift on her chair and lean forward on the desk.

"I know this incident was out-of-character for you, Mr. Lupin, which is why I gave you such a lenient sentence. But you are also a prefect. If the younger pupils see a prefect fighting in the corridor, no matter what the circumstances are, then it could lead to more incidents of this kind. That is something we just cannot have in this school. Now, do you understand?"

He nodded in silence.

"Okay. You are dismissed."

After picking up his belongings, he tried his hardest not to run out of the classroom. When he was out into the corridor, away from the classroom, he breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned against the wall and began to feel his legs weaken.

"Rough detention was it, Remus?"

He looked to his left and saw Sirius Black leaning on the wall, looking his usual cocky self and he was….

_Smiling? Why is he smiling at me?_

Remus asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Moons. I just wanted to know if McGonagall gave you a rough time."

"I thought you weren't speaking to me again."

"So did I. That is, until Prongs and I kissed and made up--literally."

"Come again?"

Sirius chuckled. "You heard me. He pinned me down and kissed me. He was gorgeous, Remy." He licked his lips and whispered, "Although not as gorgeous as you. He's sorry, and so am I."

"What have _you_ got to be sorry for?"

"For being so nasty last night."

"I deserved it, Pads.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you did, but I'm still sorry. Forgive me?"

Remus smiled at him. "Only if you forgive me."

He suddenly felt Sirius' arms envelop him in a hug. With his free arm, Remus returned the gesture, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. It took all the energy he had not to cry. He pressed his cheek against Sirius' own before pressing his lips for a kiss. The world seemed to stand still as the two pups kissed softly in the open corridor. The sound of a door opening spoiled the moment. Remus looked behind him and saw Professor McGonagall exiting the classroom.

Sirius took Remus' hand and whispered, "Come on."

"Where?"

He led the werewolf along the corridor. "Going to see James. He has some making up to do."

"I thought you two had already made up."

"Almost," Sirius winked. "He's got to make it up to you too."

Bewildered, Remus followed Sirius down the hallway and up the many stairs. The werewolf was nervous on what his beloved had in mind, and yet, he was even more intrigued.

8


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was influenced by a piece of art over at Live Journal. Well, it was Remus/Regulus/Sirius but hey, in my mind, it still worked LOL

Chapter 5

Remus was not the only who was intrigued. James was leaning against the wall looking at the large tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls the art of ballet. He did not know why, but the tapestry always made him chuckle. This time he did not chuckle, because he was not really looking at it. His eyes were upon it, but his mind was more on the ideas that Sirius could have in his mind.

_What's the cheeky monkey got up his sleeve now?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked to his left and saw Remus and Sirius walking up to him. James smiled at them both.

"Well Black," James smirked, "I'm here. What did you have in mind?"

Sirius walked past the door three times, and then he said, "Well, Potter." He walked over to the door and turned the handle. "You're about to find out."

Then he opened the door and walked in the room. He rested against the door and asked, "Do you want to find out?"

Curious, James entered the room followed by a slightly nervous Remus. Inside the room, there was a table with only one jar on it and a bed. It was not just any bed. It was a very large bed, larger than the beds in the dormitory. It was big enough for at least five people to sleep.

_Oh, plenty of room to move about._ James thought with intrigue. _I wonder what he's got in mind._

Shutting the door, Sirius took off his socks and shoes, ran to the bed and leapt onto the soft covers. He sat up and rested against the pillows.

He raised his eyebrows. "You two going to join me or what?"

Remus and James looked at each other and smiled. They each took off our socks and shoes. They walked over to the bed and sat down on it: Remus positioned himself next to Sirius, and James sat on the edge of the bed, watching the two pups looking at each other. He had to admit: the two looked adorable together.

"So, Pads, what did you have in mind?" James asked.

Sirius smiled shyly. "Something simple, Prongs. You are going to watch me and Moony."

Both Remus and James asked simultaneously, "Watch?"

"Yes. You are going to watch as Remus and I have some fun. If you want, you can join in. That is," he looked at his boyfriend, "if Remus doesn't mind."

Remus suddenly was nervous. _James…watch…us?_ He suddenly found himself thinking of what happened in the Prefect's bathroom and how they had been caught by Scamander. And yet the idea of being watched by one of his closest friends…he could not deny that it excited him.

He spoke in a voice so soft it was almost inaudible. "But…Scamander…"

Sirius cupped his face in his hands. "This is different from that. You can't compare James with that bastard, although Prongs is a bit of a git…"

James interrupted, "Cheeky."

Sirius smiled a little and continued, "It's going to be just the three of us. No-one can walk in. We have complete privacy. And if you or James ever feel uncomfortable at any point, then we'll stop." He stroked the werewolf's cheek. "I promise. You trusted me in the bathroom. Do you trust me now?"

Remus looked at his boyfriend's eyes, and they had the same softness as in the bathroom. He looked over at James who had a look of intrigue on his face. He let his nerves slip away, and he nodded. He turned to face Sirius and pressed his lips to Sirius' own. He ran his tongue along Sirius' lips slowly, and Sirius' tongue returned the gesture. Soon they were playing with each other's tongues and gripping each other's waists. The only sounds in the room were that of James' heavy breathing.

"Oh god," James moaned, feeling his cock twitching at the sight. "That is hot."

Remus pulled away from the long haired boy, who then smiled at James. "You liked watching that, didn't you?"

"Mmmm yes." James licked his lips. "What does Moony taste like?"

The brown haired boy smiled. "Well, don't you come here and find out?"

At the sound of Remus' urging, James crawled over to him and leaned nervously into his lips. Remus smiled secretly as James' lips slightly trembled. He gently licked James' lips, and the bespectacled boy suddenly felt his nerves slip away. James slowly thrust his tongue into the werewolf's mouth, and he could instantly taste the sweet aroma of chocolate. James pushed his tongue in further, and he felt his cock stir more. Their tongues rolled over each other until they were both moaning in unison as they held onto each other's waists. Then Remus pulled away slowly.

James was overwhelmed about the situation he had just experienced. He looked over the werewolf's shoulder. "I can see why you fell for him. Your first kiss must have been heaven."

Sirius smiled and then he chuckled as Remus nuzzled against James' cheek. "Yes. He's a great kisser. It's just a shame he's so shy." He buried himself in Remus' soft brown hair. "No need to be shy, Moons. You're doing great. Just do what you do best."

At the sound of Sirius' encouragement, Remus took James' face in his hands and kissed him again, this more with more urgency. Once again, the bespectacled boy could taste chocolate, and he began to roll his tongue around Remus' own again. Suddenly he felt Sirius behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest. Sirius pushed away the hair from the back of James' neck and gently kissed the now-exposed skin. Remus smiled to himself when he felt James grip his waist harder as well as moan in his mouth.

As Sirius continued to lick and open-mouth kiss James' neck, Remus pressed him closer so the bespectacled boy was now sandwiched between the two pups. He could feel Remus' erection brushing against his own as well as Sirius' bulge press against his bum. He whimpered in the werewolf's mouth, and this enticed Remus to kiss him more. Remus suddenly felt his tie being removed and his shirt being somewhat frantically unbuttoned by the dark-haired boy.

_Oh, Prongs, you're a bit anxious, aren't you?_

He returned the gesture by unbuttoning James' shirt and removing his tie. Both their shirts and ties landed in a pile on the floor. As their lips were still locked in a kiss, Remus caressed the bespectacled boy's chest, brushing his fingers over his nipples. Remus began to tease James' nipples, causing even more moans from the submissive boy. James gasped when he suddenly felt Sirius' bare chest touch his naked back. He could feel the rebel's hard nipples touch his cool skin, and shivers flowed down his spine. His moans and whimpers were muffled in Remus' mouth, and he felt his cock grow to full attention.

_Oh god!_ he thought. _When did Sirius get his shirt off? Am I so entranced by Remus that I don't know what the hell is going on? I just know I'm going to come in my pants._

He heard the sound of his trousers being unzipped and being pulled down his legs, along with his boxer shorts by Remus. He moaned as the cool air contrasted with his hot erection. Remus pulled away from the seemingly long kiss and licked his lips as he saw his best friend exposed in front of him.

"Oh my god, Pads." Remus groaned. "He is fucking gorgeous!"

He then began to stroke James' hard cock, using this thumb to rub the head. James pushed himself back against Sirius' hot chest, panting with desire and need. He closed his eyes as he felt the two pups tease his chest and cock with their fingers. And then the fingers were gone and James' eyes opened in shock as he felt Remus spread butterfly kisses over the length of his cock. He looked down and saw Remus kiss and lick his cock.

"Oh god!" he moaned.

Sirius nuzzled against James' neck. "You like that, Prongs?"

James nodded eagerly. Sirius chuckled and began to kiss his neck, sending more shivers all over his body. He knew he was not going to last long before he came…but all too soon, the pups stopped their teasing and lay James on the bed. He watched as Remus and Sirius held each other, kissing each other. He watched as they stripped each other until they were as naked as him. Sirius took control of Remus, kissing his neck and cupping his bottom cheeks.

Sirius moaned, "Want you, Moony."

Remus said softly, "Are you sure? I mean, we are both virgins. Are you sure you want to lose it like this?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I want you, Remy."

Remus smiled and eskimo kissed his lover. "Then have me, then."

James was shocked. "Wait! You're both _virgins_?"

Sirius looked at him. "Things are not always as they seem, as you are slowly" he traced a finger down Remus' body, "about to find out."

Sirius walked over to the table and grabbed the solitary jar. He went back on the bed and knelt on the soft covers. He opened the jar, took some of the white liquid in his fingers and covered his entire cock with it. He passed it on to Remus who did the same. James took hold of the jar and proceeded to cover his cock with the lubricant. All three boys watched each other as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

Eventually, Sirius commanded, "Prongs, lie on your back, and Moony, you get on top of him."

The boys obeyed, and Sirius smiled to himself as he saw Remus kneeled over the black haired boy, their erections almost touching each other.

"Lean forward, Remus," he commanded, "so that you are lying on James' chest, and then hold each other's hands."

The werewolf obeyed slowly, and when James felt Remus lie on top of him, he could feel the smaller boy shake slightly with nerves. "Are you alright, Moons?"

The werewolf nodded although he was still nervous. He felt Sirius' hand on his back, fondling his back…..going down…and down even further until two lubricated fingers were entering his hole. Sirius rubbed the werewolf's hole with the lubricated tip of his finger, and he licked his lips at the thought of….the temptation of…he launched his tongue into the hole. He heard his beloved cry out with need, and this urged him to continue stimulating Remus' bottom with his tongue.

Remus and James cried out as their cocks rubbed together. The more that Sirius fucked Remus with his tongue, the more Remus was thrusting forward and this caused friction to their trapped erections. The brown haired boy gripped his friend's hands tighter, and James almost came when he saw the frustrated and aroused look on Remus' face.

All too soon, Sirius removed his tongue and carefully positioned himself behind his lover. He took his time preparing his entry, enjoying the sight of Remus lying on top of the boy he thought of as his brother. In one slow movement, he entered himself in Remus' bum until he was buried up to his balls.

Remus squeezed James' hands tighter and moaned louder with the initial pain around his bottom. The bespectacled boy lifted his head and claimed the werewolf's mouth in another hungry kiss. He played with Remus' tongue, and the prefect melted into the James' mouth, feeling himself become full.

And then, Sirius took hold of his beloved's hips and began to move slowly. All the while, the two submissive boys were merged into a snog and were moaning into each other's mouths. As Sirius' slow thrusts quickened, Remus was pushed forward quicker and quicker, his hard pulsing erection brushing against James' own. The thrusts became so hard that Sirius was practically pounding into Remus' bottom, his balls slapping against him.

James and Remus pulled away from the kiss and James' hazel eyes met Remus' soulful ones. Their orgasms were building up in their achingly hard cocks, and they wanted to touch each other…and yet they had to follow Sirius' commands. They had to continue holding each other. From the sounds of moans and cries in the room, Sirius knew they were desperate to come, and the thought enticed him to pound his lover harder.

He then hit a spot inside Remus that tormented and excited the werewolf's aching cock. He realised he could not take it anymore. Every time that Sirius pounded in him, he thrust forward harder and harder, as if he was fucking James. The bespectacled boy moaned and held onto the werewolf's hands tighter. Remus continued his motions in tune to Sirius', and soon, he came hard onto James' stomach with a howl. The dark-haired boy came almost simultaneously all over Remus' belly. As Remus relaxed and enjoyed his orgasm, his body constricted, and this pushed Sirius over the edge. He came with a scream, and he collapsed on the two boys.

They lay sated and lifeless for a few moments until Sirius grabbed hold of Remus and pulled him off James' chest. The two pups collapsed on their sides, and Remus leaned back against Sirius' cock. Sirius caressed the werewolf's hot and sweaty body as well as kissed his soft brown hair. James watched as Sirius comforted Remus, and he smiled.

"What you smiling at, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I just can't believe how good that was." James breathed. He move towards Remus and began to stroke his faintly scarred and sweaty chest. Remus moaned softly as he felt hands and fingers touching him everywhere.

Sirius said softly, "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

James looked up into the boy's grey eyes. "You both are. I'm so sorry."

Remus looked at the bespectacled boy with a sated grin on his face. "You've already apologised." He leaned his head back onto Sirius' shoulder. "So, has he made it up to us then?"

"Oh, I think he has," Sirius smirked.

"So, we can go back to being the Marauders again?" James asked.

"Of course, we can."

Sirius placed his hand on the bedcover, his palm facing downwards. Remus placed his hand on top of the rebel's hand. Sirius smiled at the werewolf, and they kissed. James could not help but smile at how adorable the two pups looked to him.

_How could I ever have called them dirty? They're beautiful together. They are meant to be!_

And with that, he placed his hand on top of the growing pile, and James had never felt so complete.

The end

7


End file.
